Harry Potter and ancient magic
by reizo87
Summary: What will happen if Harry had read some ancient and practice it ? A/U after third year. HHr AB/SB RW/LB NL/HA DT/GW Maybe rating will change later. soul-bond fic
1. Chapter 1

I dont own HP

**Author note :**

**To my reader and follower : thank you for your support to this story. I had written this story about 7 years ago but i had a block end in the chapter 5 before reading some stories from my favourite authors. I didn't know about fanfiction website until last year and I HAVEN'T READ ANY STORY YOU MENTION. SO IF YOU ONLY WANTED TO COMMENT BAD ABOUT MY STORY, STOP READING AND STOP FOLLOWING ME.**

Chapter 1

After successfully saving his godfather, Harry was happy. He had remembered his effort to summon patronus charm with his best friend helped. He wanted to explore other possibility for him and his best friend to next level, but he was afraid it would destroy their friendship. He really didn't have any good memory except his best friend had given him.

Harry thought about it. He really wanted to know if she was his or not. He decided to think later after arriving in privet drive because today they would apart for summer holiday. He was success to convince his uncle and aunt to stop him doing the household after Harry told about his 'murderer' godfather.

Night In his room, he thought about it. He remembered something about meditation which he had picked and read secretly from book which title **'Ancient Magic'** in restricted area in Hogwarts library. He needed to try this._ 'Maybe I can get the answer.'_

He started to sit on floor and thought the step_ '... relax, clear your mind, relax, find the center, don't sleep.'_

_'Now... how the hell I clear my mind...'_ Harry started with his toes and tensed and relaxed his muscle. Once he was relaxed, he knew the hardest part was next. How in the hell was he going to empty his mind ? Okay...it's like to organize the things. Now, who the most organized person he knew.. He knew immediately that Hermione was his answer,

Hermione, Harry realized just how much he missed her, even parted only hours ago. It wasn't just the fact that she always knew how to get Harry solved the problems. Talking with her, seeing her, that was one of the reasons he needed. He really wanted to meet his best friend. Look into those chocolate eyes and knew that she was still there for him. Harry realized that his mind was cleared and he had found his focus. Everything else, all other worries had been stilled. For the first time, his soul was still and quite.

He felt something about energy and magic flew towards him once he found his center. He was really happy about this. He felt something appeared in front of him. He tried not to see and found out that he could.

The spirit form of James and Lily Potter appeared and watched their son tried to relax after the mess in his school. They smiled and nodded. They could see that he tried to explore his new feeling. They didn't want to distract him from this and left memos in front of him and kissed his cheek. After that they disappeared.

Harry felt another magic flow towards him with animal sound ? Harry didn't care about it and tried not to be distracted. He felt something big with all the magic was moving towards him. The animals smiled about this and seated in his head and another seated before him. The animal which was seated, rubbed its huge head and coughed a tooth into Harry hand and turned to go back to the forest. Another animal flapped its wings and put a gold-emerald feather in his head and turned to go back to the mountain.

He finished his meditation several minutes later and found memos in front of him, a tooth on his right hand and a feather on his head. He frowned about this. His tears fell down wet his cheek when he read memos. His parents had appeared to give him some helps to manage his feeling and helped him to life peacefully. He didn't understand about tooth and feather but he would try again later. He thought,_' Maybe I can change to animagus but this is ridiculous how can I have two animal ? I really need to make note from that book. It's interesting. i will need to meditate again later.'_ He really thanked God for what God did to him. He wanted to go to gringotts tomorrow, he would ask his uncle to drop or he could take taxi. Luckily he got some pounds from Hermione before.

After that, he really wanted to make sure that his center would attach securely to him. He would approach her later. He would really need her help later to get thru arithmancy and ancient runes. He wanted to drop divination and care of magical animal based on his parents' memos. He would owl Prof. McGonagall tomorrow. After that, he slept dreaming brown eyes bushy witch.

After preparing breakfast, Harry asked his uncle that he wanted to go somewhere else. His uncle gave approval. He was afraid that if he didn't let him go, he would get kill by his 'murderer' godfather. Harry smiled and quickly writing to Prof. McGonagall to ask about switching the lessons and asked hedwig to send it. After that, he read memos again and memorize about death eater financial support. When he was sure that he was alone, he called taxi. He went to central London. He went directly to gringotts thru leaky cauldron. He had prepared a hat that he would use to disillusion his scar.

Gringotts

He saw that Griphook was alone and he approached him and greeting him," Hello teller Griphook. How are you today ?"

Griphook surprised about this and looked the wizard who addressed him so politely. "I am well . May I help you ?" It was rare indeed for a wizard to recognize a goblin by name, and it was almost as rare for a wizard to enquire about health of a goblin.

"I want to talk with the manager of this bank. Can you direct me ?"

Griphook shocked about this. He went to ask to the manager and several seconds later, Griphook said,"Please follow me."

Harry followed Griphook towards a hallway that seemed low and wide. Such tunnels were built for goblins. They ended in front of two massive doors guarded by eight spear-wielding goblins. Griphook bade him to wait a number of feet from door and approached. He bowed to the two directly in front of the door and spoke," Mr. Harry James Potter wants to talk with director. He told to me that the talk is serious matter."

The captain of the Goblin Guard nodded to Griphook and entered the office to inform Ragnok that the quest had arrived. In a few short minutes, the Captain opened the door fully and let him entered. Two of goblin guards entered too. As Harry approached the door, he could see that Griphook was preparing to leave. Harry bowed to him and said,"My thanks teller Griphook. May your gold flow and your enemies be crushed."

As Harry moved in, he stood in front of a massive desk with a very old-looking goblin that nevertheless sat with the confidence of warrior.

Harry bowed and said,"Greeting, director Ragnok. I am sorry to disturb you without an appointment."

Ragnok,"Gringotts welcome you Mr. Potter. Now what's the matter ?"

Harry,"Before that... can we talk this privately ? I am really nervous about the guards."

Ragnok saw the guard and nodded. The guards knew what it meant and went out. Harry was happy that director Ragnok believed him.

"Okay, as you request... we are alone. What's the problem ?"

"I got this strange memo director..." Harry gave the strange memo to Ragnok to look.

Ragnok face darkened when he read about it. He never thought that LV would do something evil like this. He really wanted to destroy these things. Since he knew that these evil things had made the goblins suffered long time ago. He immediately asked his guards to check the Lestrange vaults. While waiting, Harry remembered the other memos and asked about the contents from the vault 46 with codename _'pureblood supremancy'_ to bring to his office. Ragnok nearly fell off his chair in shock about this before asking Potter account manager to bring it.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HP.

**Author note :**

**To my reader and follower : thank you for your support to this story. I had written this story about 7 years ago but i had a block end in the chapter 5 before reading some stories from my favourite authors. I didn't know about fanfiction website until last year and I HAVEN'T READ ANY STORY YOU MENTION. SO IF YOU ONLY WANTED TO COMMENT BAD ABOUT MY STORY, STOP READING AND STOP FOLLOWING ME.**

Chapter 2

After waiting several seconds, from vault no.46 there were 13 small chests. With instructional of pureblood bigotry was on it. Ragnok smiled and wanted to know what this young man to do. Harry remembered what had written in the note that notify the special ability that LV had, since LV used it to lock the chest. Harry tried parseltounge to open the first chest revealing a gringotts vault key. Harry took the key and place it on the desk, in front of the appropriate chest, before proceeding to the rest of the small chests.

"I have complied with all the security arrangements requested by these accounts therefore I have unlimited access to them per agreement, is that correct ?" Harry asked innocently.

Ragnok and Potter account manager (Crushbone) couldn't speak, with the keys on the desk, this young man now held over 75% gold in Gringotts. Not even Black or Longbottom or Greengrass or Bones could match this amount. Noticing that was waiting for answer, he could only nod in agreement that security had been followed to the letter. Ragnok thought,'_Now i don't need to transfer 'death eater bribe' to ministry and they will get fair justice. too much our people had died because of LV.'_ Actually Ragnok got feeling that this young man would lead magical Britain but he buried it.

"I want everything removed, all dark items must be destroyed from these vaults except for one knut, one sickle. It has to sit in the center of the vault along with a piece of parchment I will give you." Harry said and began writing the message on pieces of parchment Ragnok supplied. "I want everything placed in the biggest and the most secure you have and whether it, and the Potter account, stay here will depend on the secrecy surrounding these transactions. The first time these account holders find out about this is when they access their vaults and under no circumstances is anyone to find who or how it was done."

Ragnok and Crushbone relieved hearing this. They didn't want to make this customer angry. He could make the bank closed. They nodded. Ragnok smiled when he saw the notes which Harry had written. He really wanted to make death eater suffer for their sin. So, he thought to help this young man to win the war and ended it.

Harry smiled that Goblin was in his side and asked,"can I heard my parent's will."

"You haven't heard your parents' will ?"

"No and I want you to help me check up my body. I got sick and nightmare for almost 10 years. I listened that goblin healers are the best."

Ragnok and Crushbone surprised. Ragnok was happy and furious about this and asked Crushbone to take the will and returned as quick as possible. Crushbone nodded and quickly went to take Harry's parents' will. Ragnok was quite proud that Harry would like to use the help from goblin healer.

While waiting, the guards returned with bringing the cup and confirmed that this was indeed the dark item. The curse breaker had cleared the cup and for confirmation to the manager, they brought it. Ragnok and Harry were happy about this. They really wanted to live peacefully. Crushbone entered with the will in his hand. Harry asked about somebody who's trustworthy from ministry to hear too. Ragnok smiled about this and asked his guards to fetch Madam Bones.

Madam Bones was sitting and was reading in her office when one of her staffs informed her about attending somebody's will under director Ragnok's request. Amelia frowned about this. She thought that it was very unusual from the head of bank to ask her personally to attend the will reading. She stopped her activities and went directly to bank.

After several minutes, Madam Bones arrived with confuse face. She saw Harry and smiled to him. Crushbone was taken the role by telling her that Harry wanted somebody we trust to hear the will from James and Lily's Potter. He broke the seal of it and started reading the will :

**_"This is the last will of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans written on the 26th October 1981. This is one identical copies we are sending to Gringotts for safekeeping. One is to be put in our personal vault, another in Sirius's vault."_** He continue reading some standard legalese before reaching the will proper :

**" We first like to inform that our secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew. If we are dead, this means that he betrayed us. We wish to emphasize that Sirius Black has never been our secret keeper, although we originally considered him for the position. He planned to present himself as such to attract attention away from the real secret keeper and prank death eater." **When hearing this, Harry's tear fell down. He wanted to make his godfather free, so he could life with his godfather until he was married. Madam Bones gasped about this.

**"If we are both dead, Harry is to be raised by his guardian. We hereby assign this role to his godfather, Sirius Black. Do marry Bones Sirius, we knew that you love her. She will help you raise Harry. **Madam Bones blushed about this. Ragnok, Crushbone and Harry smiled about this.

**If the assigned guardian cannot accept the role, then it should assigned to Harry's godmother, Longbottom, and if that's impossible to Amelia Bones or Minerva McGonagall. Under any case not to place Harry to my sister and her husband.**

**Harry, ask our account manager to take a letter and a small book for you. We have prepared it with your name in it. Read it alone, not in front of others. We hope that you got married the right woman and you will be able to access our vault after you get married.**

**This concludes the will of James and Lily Potter."**

Harry was sad. He was not excited about this while Amelia was furious._' How can it turn like this'_. Amelia asked about the copy of the will to help her freeing Sirius with some change. Crushbone smiled about this. He knew what the change was. He knew that personal feeling must be hidden to make fair justice.

Crushbone moved his arm above the parchment and making as exact copy appear with "Certified Gringotts Copy' stamped on it and director's signature as legalization. He handed the copy to Amelia.

When Amelia wanted to leave, Harry asked her to wait and accompany him to check to goblin healer with Ragnok and Crushbone. Amelia confused about this, but Harry told her that he had been sick and had gotten nightmare for almost 10 years. It's something he thought unusual. Amelia nodded.

Inside the room, Harry was checked by the team of goblin healers. Goblin healers were furious about the result. Ragnok, Crushbone, and Amelia surprised about the results when they heard the result from the head of goblin healers told them. They shocked to see the back of Harry. It's like he had been whipped. They saw no plain back in his back. This increase the anger of Amelia, Ragnok and Crushbone.

Amelia really wanted to kill that persons. She would use her power to remove him from this abusive situation. How could they treat him like this. Ragnok and Crushbone were totally angry. How could he get treated like that. They wanted to make redemption for him. The head of goblin healers prepared the potions to help curing his problems. He asked to wait around 50 minutes, since they also prepared for removing the dark soul from Harry.

Chapter 2 end

OKay.. i hate to answer about but why vault 46 ? not the other number. so to your answer is "I don't like NGZK46" if smart people will know where i said about the number

If you don't know NGZK46, simply asked google.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note :**

**To my reader and follower : thank you for your support to this story. I had written this story about 7 years ago but i had a block end in the chapter 5 before reading some stories from my favourite authors. I didn't know about fanfiction website until last year and I HAVEN'T READ ANY STORY YOU MENTION. SO IF YOU ONLY WANTED TO COMMENT BAD ABOUT MY STORY, STOP READING AND STOP FOLLOWING ME.**

Chapter 3

Crushbone gave Harry a letter and a book which his parents had told. Harry used this opportunity to ask Amelia to bring Hermione Granger to bank. Amelia smiled about this and went to bring the asked person. Then Harry read the letter. His tears fell down that his parents had predicted his life and his married life. He surprised that the descriptions of his wife-to-be was exactly Hermione. He was happy that his parents had approved his girlfriend to be the next lady Potter. He thought that he only needed to make sure that this happened. Ragnok and Crushbone were furious and checked the documents. They found that every month 5000 pounds sent to Dursley for taking care of Harry since the death of his parents. They really wanted to make sure that Dursley paid all the money with interest. Ragnok asked Grapfang to contact their muggle counterpart (Barclays)for bringing polices to meet him immediately. Harry confused about this and tried to relax.

5 minutes later, five suit muggles from Barclays with their police counterpart who knew magic met Ragnok and asked for what happened. Ragnok told the story based on medical aspect and asked them to watch the back from Harry Potter. They immediately knew what it means. This boy had been abused by his relatives. All the muggles didn't believe that persons would do this to the kids. Harry asked by one of the polices how long he had like this. Harry told his home story from his living in cupboard under stair for 11 years until he got unused room as his bedroom. All the muggles were really angry. They wanted to make sure that his relatives would go directly to jail immediately and paid very high fines. They took the photo and asked for x-ray before he was healed to sue to his relatives and the teachers who let this happen while they wanted that he stayed somewhere else. They asked not to heal first, since they needed to make report and proof before healing it. They immediately went back to make some report for torturing the child.

Hermione confused for what had happened. Amelia had approached her and asked her to accompany her to gringotts. Amelia told Hermione that she was Amelia Bones the head DMLE or the head of aurors. Hermione recognized Bones, since she also knew that Susan Bones mentioned that her aunt was fair and good. Hermione called her parents to tell them that she went to meet her friend with the head of magical police. Amelia nodded and apparated them back to Diagon Alley and directed to bank.

Amelia saw that her muggle counterpart interviewed Harry inside the bank. She knew immediately that Gringotts had taken actions. Hermione saw Harry and she smiled. When Harry turned his back to give polices some visual report, Hermione's tear fell. After polices left Harry, Hermione ran and hugged him. Harry hugged Hermione back and said,"I miss u Mione." Hermione couldn't say anything, she only nodded while her tears fell. Polices, Goblins and Amelia smiled about the scene. Amelia approached polices and asked what she could help. Polices told her that he had to remove from his uncle or aunt, and they didn't know where he would go. Amelia smiled about this and said to them that she would meet and asked about it with the girl's parents. Polices frowned about this until she told them that the girl's parents were dentist. Polices smiled, nodded and left to catch the criminals.

Harry wiped Hermione's tear and held tightly. Harry kissed her cheek. Hermione surprised about this. She smiled to him. Harry told Hermione about the notes left to him. He showed memos to her. She surprised about this and promised to help later. Harry thought,'_Maybe this is the time._'

"Hermione... will you become my girlfriend ?"

Hermione eyes widen and nodded,"I'd love to be." and kissed his cheek.

After around 15 minutes, police called gringotts back and told that Harry could be healed and asked for adoption form so they could help him by removing it from abuse environment.

The head healer of Goblin and others were furious about this and promised to help him. Several seconds after approval from polices, Harry called to enter the room with Hermione, Amelia, Ragnok and Crushbone.

Inside the room, the team healer started healing all his problems. The gringotts cursebreakers were also inside worked removing the dark soul from Harry. Screams louder and containing more terror than anybody could produce came from the dark soul that had been extracted before dissolving into black goo on the floor that another cursebreakers quickly banished.

Amelia and Hermione' legs gave way as they found themselves on the floor. She saw that Ragnok and Crushbone smiled. Ragnok told them that once again one of the dark lord's important items destroyed. Ragnok told them that there were still around three more pieces that they must search before destroying dark lord for good. He asked Hermione and Amelia to go to ask Hermione's parents for Harry's accommodation. If they accepted, he would dispatch the goblin team warded the house. Amelia and Hermione nodded and went quickly to meet Hermione's parents.

Dan and Emma Granger were enjoying tea when they heard the sound 'POP'. They saw that their daughter with somebody went towards them. Emma frowned to watch that Hermione's face was wet. Hermione launched herself to hug her parents. Amelia nodded and asked,"Are you Hermione's parents ?"

Dan,"Yes, we are and you ?"

"Ah. .. I am Amelia Bones, the head of magical police."

Emma,"What can we help you ?"

Dan,"Hermione is not in trouble right ?"

Hermione," DDDaaaDdddd."

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I want your favor for adoption."

"Aaadoption ?" Dan and Emma asked.

"Yes, dad, mom. I went to bank with Amelia only to face that some polices had interviewed Harry and made report for his abuse relatives. It seems that polices wanted Harry adopted so he could go out from abusive home." Hermione told them.

Emma,"Harry…. You mean Harry Potter that you wrote in each of your letter and saved you many times based on your letter right ?"

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Amelia,"Yes, it seems that the abuse was the bad one. I brought some copies of the image and documents that I thought I can let you read it." She handed the folder file of medical records from goblin healer.

Dan accepted and read. He started and his face darkened every time he read the report. He told,"This is ridiculous. How can the kid got the torture like this ?"

"Yes, . Our muggle polices counterpart were angry and caught them for abusing kids. They asked me to help them to relocate him by this adoption. The judge will be in our site. They wanted the adoption parent is also muggle so if you are agree, the judge will immediately give the decision."

"Dad… please…"

"Dan.."

"…. Okay. we will adopt him, I had a feeling that he will be my son-in-law."

Emma, Hermione and Amelia surprised with Dan's actions. Hermione hugged and kissed his cheek and said,"Thank you Daddd"

Emma smiled about this and would kiss him later. "Where's the adoption form ?"

Amelia,"Oops… sorry. This is the adoption letter." Amelia handed him the letter. Dan checked and read again to make sure it's right and signed it.

"Thank you. Harry was sleeping now after some healing. We also needed to protect your home with wards."

"Wards ?"

"Yes. Mrs. Granger. Harry was famous in our world for killing the dark lord. Dark lord's followers wanted to revenge him so dark lord can rule again. It will protect you from the accident fire or dark magic. Don't worry. Goblin's wards are the best. I will arrange one of our aurors to guard you."

Dan nodded and knew that he didn't have any other choices. He still didn't like guard to protect but he didn't want to erase happy face from Hermione so he accepted. Emma asked about Harry's passport. Amelia smiled and would asked gringotts to provide later.

Amelia and Hermione apparated again to Gringotts. Dan and Emma chatted and Emma kissed his cheek. Emma,"I can't believe you accept that boy without complain."

"I know… but that boy conditions are really worst. Mild malnutrition, bone break, room under the stair… how can he treat like slave. In the report he said he got from 3 years old. How can we let this to happen again if we can prevent it ? especially after seeing Hermione's face."

Emma nodded and kissed her husband again.

Meanwhile,

Dumbledore was furious. His indicators seemed that the wards in Privet drive was down and lost within a minute. All his tracking spells to Harry lost. He had disillusion himself and saw that polices were angry and forced Vernon, Petunia Dursley and Dudley to go to the office with their hands cuffed. Their neigbours didn't know for what had happened. They were told by one of the police that these persons had abused their nephew until the image of his back like this (while displaying Harry's back condition.) The neighbours shocked. All the neighbours were angry especially after they were told that the child's room was under the stair for 11 years. Dumbledore didn't know how to do. This was serious, but he couldn't do anything. This was muggles thing. So he apparated back to Hogwarts and using his patronus to call Remus Lupin.

The Dursleys were furious. They seated in front of the judges with their bribed headmaster. They knew that they were in real trouble. They asked for lawyer but nobody wanted it. The lawyers were very angry about their behavior to the child. They made decision that they would not help them after polices had provided them with medical records. Witness from Barclay's, neighbours who knew Harry and the exhibit from medical records were represented. The judge asked about this. Vernon shouted that this was freak things. All the judges glared deathly to them. Petunia and Dudley knew immediately that they were in immediate danger. Vernon was cold sweat when all the exhibits provided. Their neighbours shouted to them like they were criminals and knew that he was in serious trouble. The judge then made another final decision that Harry Potter was gotten an adoption to couple of dentist who would help to cure that poor child. All the spectators saw the image of Harry when he was 11 years, his back and his clothes and tears fell for their failure to protect the child. Harry's image played when he was asked by polices in bank. That made the spectators wanted to kill the Dursley and bribed headmaster.

The judges discussed for a while and gave final decision that Dursley would spend 30 years in prison and got fined about 30 millions pound. And for their bribed headmaster…. He got fined for 10 millions pound and social worker for 300 hours and forbid to teach/rule the school again.

Remus surprised to see headmaster's patronus. He went immediately towards Hogwarts. Prof. Dumbledore asked him to search Harry. He told him about polices in Privet Drive with all Dursley hands cuffed. Remus surprised about this and promised to search him. Remus left immediately. He thought that he knew where Harry went.

Another time in Gringotts

Hermione went to meet Harry and Amelia went to meet Ragnok to tell him about adoption, passport and wards. Hermione was happy that she would be able with her boyfriend from knew that Harry was loyal person and would not cheat on her. She saw him sleeping peacefully made her wish that he was also her husband-to-be.

Amelia told Ragnok that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had agreed about the adoption and wards. Ragnok was happy about this and immediately dispatched a team of goblins warded the house. Amelia smiled about this. Ragnok asked Amelia to wait for a while and accompanied the teens back to the house. Amelia nodded.

Several times later

A team of goblins had come back from warding the house and reported. Ragnok smiled and nodded about this and they came back again to work. Ragnok told Amelia and Hermione that they could go to Hermione's home. Ragnok told Hermione not to reveal Harry's place to untrust friends. Hermione nodded.

They apparated in the back of the house. Amelia levitated Harry and Hermione opened the lock door. Hermione directed Amelia to guest room. She put Harry in the bed and asked Hermione about his trunk. Hermione remembered about an elf which Harry had free before and called,"Dobby!"

"Yes. Missy ?"

"Can you fetch Harry's trunk Dobby ? in his room ?"

"Okay. Dobby know about it Missy."

Dobby went to fetch Harry's trunk. Amelia and Hermione were discussing about other things when the bell rang. Dan and Emma surprised to see them. They asked about Harry and told that Harry was sleeping in the guest room. Emma asked for Amelia to dinner with them. Amelia accepted.

After dinner, they retreated to living room when the bell rang. Hermione went up to open the door. She surprised to see her other favorite professors. Remus smiled and asked to talk and Hermione let him entered. He surprised to see Hermione's parents and Amelia. He told them about Harry's missing. The other smiled about this and told Remus about what had happened. Remus frowned and nodded. He would help his friends for getting the trial which he deserved. He would tell Prof. Dumbledore about Harry's safety and for more safe to give the trial from Potter's will. Then they parted.

Amelia returned to Bones Manor. She brought everything about what had happened to Harry and promised to make a quick judgement for Sirius Black. She really wanted to become that she had longing for. She knew that she needed to make some progress and convinced him so they would get the family.

Remus returned to Hogwarts to tell about Harry's safety and conditions. Prof. Dumbledore disappointed about this but he didn't want to make same mistakes and now the ward around privet drive was down but he accepted Harry's new living family since goblin's wards were the best. Albus was furious and angry for Dursleys treatment to him and he could not help anymore since Dursley went to muggle jail. Remus informed him about the will and if he helped to free Sirius, maybe Harry would live with him until he got married. Albus smiled about this and promised to help.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Disc : I don't own HP

Chapter 4

In the midnight Granger house

Harry's room glowed. His spirit parents appeared and smiled about his condition. Lily wanted to hug her boy but knew she couldn't. she only tried to pat his head and said,"be strong my boy." James also said,"Harry, you must strong. You will get help from anybody that loves you."

Another spirits appeared. James and Lily surprised about this and asked,"Who are you ?"

"Don't afraid about us James, Lily. We are Godric Gryffindor and Merlin and Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin"We want to help Harry learn ancient magic. He must become the king of magical Britain."

Artur Pendragon "Yes, Actually James, Potter had pendragon line maybe from your great great grandmother."

Both Potter eyes widened "WHHHAATTTT ?"

James,"My family's lines have Gryffindor and Pendragon ?"

Godric,"Yes, James, Lily. Your son had been destined to lead magical Britain to modern era from his birth."

Artur,"Harry must learn and master ancient magic so he can lead the magical Britain to modern era and survive."

Lily shocked,"How can be like this ? My son become the king ?"

Merlin,"Yes, Lily. We also didn't know. Only Gods know."

James,"Ancient magic ?"

Merlin,"Yes, This magic is untraceable, very powerful, wandless, and silent. He could only and teach to his wife and his children. He had success to get spirit animals form which he can change later. Now, i want to know what his spirit warrior." and eyed to Harry's sleeping.

Harry's body glowed in golden aura and his spirit warrior form was visible for the audience. James and Lily were shocked about this revelation. Godric, Artur and Merlin surprised about this. They didn't know that Harry's spirit warrior was the powerful one. They put another notes besides him.

James and Lily couldn't say anything. They were proud about their son. They were also sad that they couldn't witness physically the development of their son and watching their son fell in love and had a family. Now, they wanted to make sure that their son would follow their instructions and would help him when he needed their support.

Godric, Merlin and Artur told them that Gods had given them the pass to help him spiritually or let him learn from note by himself.

After they agreed several things, they vanished. Harry felt the warm he never felt before. He had a dream of his family and his children. He awoke to find the memos. He read it, cried and thanked for help, he wanted to try it to become animagus as describe in the notes. He saw that his trunk was also in this room. He remembered something and called,"Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir ?"

"Decrease you voice my friend it's already midnight, I don't want to disturb other residents. I need you to cast silence charm in this room. Can you ?"

"Of course I can Potter sir."

Dobby cast the silence charm and left happily since Harry only needed that. He then quickly center himself and tried to touch his animal spirit. He tried with lion one first. He immediately transformed and roared. Harry was happy that he could transform. He reverted to himself and he felt tired. He remembered that he had been cured in Gringotts. He read several memos and slept again.

Harry woke freshly in the morning. He remembered about what had happened yesterday. He knew that he was in his Hermione's home. He would say thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Granger for accepting to adopt him. He wanted to cook something for them for breakfast and managed to go out of room.

He could find kitchen and saw the ingredients that were available. He decided to cook some bacons, eggs, sausages. He prepared coffee and juice first. Then he started cooking. The smell spread the house and awakened the house populations. Dan and Emma surprised about this. Emma said,"You don't need to cook Harry. We can handle it."

"It's okay actually I like to cook. I hope that I can a little bit repay for your generosity to adopt me. I am very happy about that."

Emma"It's okay Harry. We want you know that you don't need to make us like this. We have routine daily. We want some change and I don't want you do all housework. We will share okay ? Thanks by the way."

Harry nodded and perfected his dish. Hermione was still in her pajama, walked sleepy down the stair and said,"What's smell good mom ?"

"Harry decided to cook breakfast today."

Hermione's eyes widened and said,"You can cook ?"

"Yes, it's my favourite."Harry said smiley.

"I am forbidden in kitchen Harry. Last time I made somehow the eggs turn to green."

"I will teach you later. It's same with poison."

Dan and Emma sat in the table and smiled to the chat between teens. They thought that Hermione was never like this before. They tried Harry's cook and appraised it. Dan, Emma and Hermione didn't know how to say. They never ate something delicious breakfast at their home. Dan's reaction was rather comical. He said that his decision to adopt him like he got a door prize. Emma thought that she would corner Harry to teach her to cook like this. She really like the taste of this breakfast. Harry blushed. Hermione was proud and said to him that if they were married, Harry would become a chef in the kitchen.

While eating and chatting, Harry saw hedwig in the windows and opened it. Harry took the message and gave Hedwig some bacons. Harry was happy that had approved his decision to change the subjects. Hermione wondered what had happened, only was told by Harry that he had changed the lesson from Divination and care of magical animal to arithmancy and ancient runes. Hermione surprised about this. He told her that he would get test about the whole third year classes when they came back again to Hogwarts. Emma and Dan asked them to behave not studying all the times. They limited them to study only morning-afternoon and night. They didn't want them study all the time and wanted them to do the other activities. Harry and Hermione nodded. They knew that they needed another activities.

"We need to go to our clinic for a few hours" Emma told them. "We will go shopping after lunch."

Dan said,"We will have lunch outside if we finish earlier and it looks like both of you could benefit from a few more clothes, and for our vacations."

"Well… I don't mind, as long as you let me pay."Harry said.

"No Harry. You are now our adopt son. It's my pleasure to buy you clothes and I know that it will make my daughter happy."

Hermione suggested,"May we should visit Gringotts first ?"

"We can do that too. If we finish earlier, Our route will be Gringotts, restaurant, and shopping area."Dan agreed.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Disc : I don't own HP

Chapter 5

Hogwarts at the morning

Albus couldn't sleep well last night. He had thinking a lot after Remus had told him about Dursley's treatment to Harry. He was really thankful that goblins were in light side. '_At least they sided to Harry Potter.'_

Albus had a dilemma. He didn't know how to feel. He had always been glad when injustices were corrected, and now severe injustice was going to hopefully be reversed, yet he was one of those who caused this injustice to happen. Would letting the truth surface been his image or will the grave mistake that had been made almost thirteen years earlier tarnish his image severely ? He couldn't honestly say he didn't care, but he knew he would try his best to do right thing and do whatever damage control was needed afterward. He needed to meet Amelia Bones so they could prepare Sirius's trial and changed guardianship to Sirius.

The morning at Ministry

Amelia collected all the files about Sirius's case but she failed to find his trial. She saw that Sirius never got trial that he deserved. She was preparing all the documents when Albus approached her to let Sirius got trial.

Sirius's trial came 1 hour later with the help from Remus to let him came personally. Its trial didn't get much publicity beforehand. Admitting to such grave errors was not something any administration would like to do and the current ministry was no exception. Yet there were a few reporters present, making the outcome quite public. Amelia provided Potter will. She spoke it out and presented the authorized copy, continued with interrogating Sirius under veritaserum and finished by projecting Sirius's memory of confrontation. Sirius showed them that he didn't have a dark mark tatoo. He told them that death eaters would hide their arm or using long-sleeved. Sirius asked permission to do it with Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and he opened the sleeved to show bare arm. He asked the entire Wizengamot to show their arm and found that seven of them were death eater. Albus, Amelia, Kingsley and Augusta immediately stunned and interrogated them and found out that they did in their concern. They sentenced immediately to death by wizengamot. Sirius was declared "not guilty" after the mess he created in the courtroom.

Sirius was leaving the courtroom as free man when he was shot down by Amelia who started kissing and hugging him. Barely letting him breathed.

Amelia offered Sirius to stay at her manor and renewed their relationship while her house-elves, along with Kreacher took care of his house and made it proper for living. Sirius accepted gratefully.

Sirius asked,"What happened to Harry ?"

Amelia dragged Sirius and asked Albus and Remus to follow them to muggle restaurant area. She asked them to order the food and started telling them about Harry in her encounter at Gringotts. Sirius surprised and his anger started to show some revenges to Dursley. Amelia acted quickly and told him that revenges had done. Sirius confused and asked what about. Amelia told him that Harry somehow had made to Gringotts that let the hearing will and Harry asked some curing that led for Gringotts' muggle counterpart to act. Amelia showed the copy of Harry's medical report to them.

Dumbledore realized what he had done. He had done very big mistake. Luckily that it turned like this or he believed that he had made another dark lord. He vowed to help Harry and his friends to survive and tried to win the trust back. He thought that Harry didn't need to die again. He would re-evalute his plan. Sirius and Remus were furious and wanted some revenges. They wanted some payback later, maybe pranks.

Amelia told him that somehow LV made the dark artifacts which known as Horcrux. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore surprised about this and Amelia retold the story that Ragnok had told her. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus were happy, furious and angry. When Dumbledore researched, He missed the fact that the school properties had lost. Now, he knew that the missing ones were horcruxs from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While Sirius thought for a while and there was indeed dark aura inside Grimmauld Place. He thought that they could go there today. He asked Amelia's trusted aurors to come with them. Remus also wanted to make sure that LV was dead permanently and vowed to help them destroyed the dark artifacts. Amelia, Sirius, Remus returned to ministry to call Kingsley and Shack and took a rest while Albus returned to Hogwarts for some rest before sensing the dark items. They promised to meet in front of Grimmauld Place around 4 p.m.

Granger home

Hermione tutored Harry about arithmancy. Harry surprised that arithmancy was like his favourite lesson, mathematic. He amazed Hermione by his ability to calculate and learned arithmancy. Harry could do all the arithmancy quickly. Hermione was proud about it and a little bit upset since she had to work hard to keep up her first position. They didn't realize time flies until the bell rang that indicated her parents came home.

They left home and went to Gringotts. Dan drove his BMW to central London, where they parked and walked by foot. At Harry's insistence they started with a visit to the bank. Harry was wearing hats that hid his scars and avoid public attention in Diagon Alley. They entered the bank and Harry was greeted by Griphook.

"Welcome . How can Gringotts be help of you today ?"

"I'd like to take some money to go shopping and I'd like my guardians and my friend to accompany me" Harry responded. "Can I ?"

"Wait… since I am not your account manager. Maybe it's best to let your account manager to handle it." Griphook replied and went to call Crushbone.

"Just follow me. Your guardians and your friend can go too."

They were escorted into a very elegant side room, where conference table of polished dark marble was standing surrounded by upholstered chairs. "Your account manager will join you in a moment." Griphook said and left them alone.

Another goblin joined them several seconds later. Harry recognized him as potter account manager and the one who had read his parents' will. "Good afternoon, Crushbone."

Crushbone smiled and replied,"Good afternoon and Mr.,Mrs. and ."

"You know us ?"Dan amazed.

"Yes, . We know all of our customers and their guardian. I know because I was the witness of yesterday's event." Crushbone replied.

"Can you give Harry a debit card so he doesn't need to take a big money ?" Dan asked politely while giving the example of the card.

Crushbone smiled, nodded and asked,"Gringotts can provide it. Which accounts do you want to link ?"

"I think my trust vault. I don't want my family vault depleted because of me when I haven't started family and job yet." Harry replied.

Crushbone nodded and asked them to wait for a moment to prepare the card. Hermione, Dan and Emma amazed about Harry. They wondered how many vaults he had in this bank. Harry thought that based on the memos which his parents had given him, this was the time for him to ask for betrothal contract and it would protect Hermione for any insult her as muggle-born.

Harry turned his face only got kiss in lips accidentally from Hermione. Mrs. Granger shocked and they smiled. They really liked Harry, they knew that it happened accidentally. They surprised to see both of the teens were surrounded by golden light. They felt the warm love that radiated from them.

In his office, Ragnok was busy to help running the bank and led the goblin. He surprised when he felt that something radiated in his bank. He immediately went to the source to find what had happened.

Crushbone entered several seconds later. He could not speak anything for the display. Ragnok followed entering the room silently and he smiled about this. Suddenly the teens' magical wave knocked out all of them.

Meanwhile in ministry

The ancient book of soul-bond glowed brightly. It's light illuminated the entire ministry. The officers of betrothal and marriage dept surprised about this. They tried to decrease the intensity of light since it made another dept in panic. They were knocked out several seconds later. The magical waves destroyed all the dark artifacts in ministry along with other death eaters inside the ministry and strengthen the wards around.

Somewhere else in England

The kingdom of human-elves surprised about magical waves. They felt that their power returned to them. They searched and found out that the magical waves were from Gringotts, London. They also found that it was from soul bond of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. They knew about a house elf who Harry had freed from Malfoy. The king of human-elves called,"Dobby!"

"Yes, your majesty. What can Dobby do ?"

"Do you know about Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Potter, my friend ?"

"Yes, I know. He was very good. He didn't ask anything that Dobby doesn't want. He has treated me very well. He has never punished me."

"Dobby… I want you to make lust potions that keyed to each of them to make them complete the bond." The king gave the order politely.

"B—but, Dobby didn't want to do bad thing."

"It's not bad thing Dobby. I know that you like Harry, but you must understand that our kingdom is nearly annihilated by dark forces and dark elves fourteen years ago. We need help from the king of magical Britain to keep our kingdom in peace. Our populations are now less than half from the king Arthur era." The king sighed heavily and was sad.

"Our kingdom is small but with the help of the last king Arthur Pendragon, we can protect ourselves from danger and we can also help the king to improve any resources they had. We had never started war, because naturally all of us aren't fighter or warriors, but healer."

"After they have completed the bond, they don't immediately become king and queen. They must master all ancient magic and vow to make fair justice for magical creatures before the Gods allow them to become a king and queen. If we didn't fasten the progress for them to complete the bond today, maybe we will get annihilated in a moment by dark forces."

Dobby eyes widened to see what it meant. Dobby never thought that the king would ask the low level house elf like him to help. Dobby also knew why he needed to fasten the bond progress.

"S-so… Dobby need to make lust potions mixed with something and made Harry Potter and his missus complete the bond ? O-okay Dobby will try." Dobby smiled weakly.

After that, Dobby started the making of potions. Dobby really didn't want to do but the king's prediction was always accurate. It made Dobby didn't have any choice.

chapter end.


	6. Chapter 6

Disc : i don't own HP

**Author note :**

**To my reader and follower : thank you for your support to this story. I had written this story about 7 years ago but i had a block end in the chapter 5 before reading some stories from my favourite authors. I didn't know about fanfiction website until last year and I HAVEN'T READ ANY STORY YOU MENTION. SO IF YOU ONLY WANTED TO COMMENT BAD ABOUT MY STORY, STOP READING AND STOP FOLLOWING ME.**

Some starting part in this chapter i credited to Harry50 for original idea. Thank you

Chapter 6

Gringotts

After several minutes kissed and made some shows, they parted for the lack of oxygen and surprised to see the mess they had made. Both of their face liked tomato when seeing Hermione's parent grinned to them.

"Thanks for waiting. No problem with the mess. This is your card . May we take your blood to add at Potter account ?" Crushbone asked smiley.

"Mrs. Potter ?" Hermione confused but she took a small dagger that Crushbone handed it to her. She pierced her thumb and allowed Crushbone to place her thumb on the same stone he had placed Harry's.

"Yes, you have soul-bonded just now." Ragnok replied.

"Y-you mean we are married ?"Hermione asked.

Ragnok nodded. Dan and Emma couldn't say anything. This was something like married made in heaven in their opinion. They didn't know what to do other than acceptance that their daughter were married. Harry was happy that they were now husband-wife. Ragnok smiled to Dan and told,"Your son in law have several golf yards, you know ?"

Dan's eyes widened and said,"Reallly ?"

Ragnok nodded and gestured Crushbone to talk. Crushbone,"Yes, It seemed that you have played there before."

"You mean all the golf yards I had played in the club ?"replied Dan.

Crushbone nodded and smiled while Dan fainted. Emma was happy. Even Harry was her adopted son, now he was her son-in-law. This event made them became more 'family'. Emma thought about their vacation and asked for Harry's passport. Ragnok smiled and said that the passport would ready when they returned to main lobby.

Ragnok was happy about this. He predicted after Harry had showed him the notes that Harry would become the king someday but he didn't predict that Harry would do soul bond in his bank.

He had reviewed the event in his office yesterday. He had remembered something and he had immediately searched for the proofs and had found the image of his great great grandfather with his prediction. His great grand father had written :

**"The chosen king will awake from his slumber to rule magical kingdom with the guidance and the support from Gods, and the people who love him and Merlin. His power is the strongest one. He will rule the magical beings to become equal. He will become the true king when the ring of Pendragon has appeared in his finger. He will be able to call the true king sword 'Excalibur' after he has mastered the ancient magic and got an acceptance from Gods."**

Ragnok smiled about today's event and wanted to offer the help from goblin nations but he remembered the next line **"We will offer full of our help after the true king has appeared with the ring and excalibur in his hand. Before that, we can help them partially."**

Harry asked him to go to his family vault since he had married now. Crushbone nodded and let them to go down to vault. Dan and Emma wanted to follow but Ragnok asked them to stay with him. They nodded and watched Harry, Hermione and Crushbone went out of room. Then Ragnok asked his guard to go out too. After they were alone, Ragnok told them,"I am sorry to disturb you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Dan replied,"No problem director. What's the problem ?"

Ragnok smiled and said,"As you know that your daughter and your adopted son has married in our law. I want to talk this personally since both of you are lack of knowledge about this event. Soul bond or in muggle's name is marriage in heaven is equal. We also didn't know about this too. It's rare. This bond need quickly to complete or it will become the trouble. In this case, i hope there has been no prior for immediate intimacy nor since, as far as i can tell. The bond will force them to be close to each other and to be in physical contact. Separating them for more than a hour at this stage may be extremely harmful or fatal."

Both Granger blanched at hearing this. Emma saw Dan's panicked and asked him,"What's the matter honey ?"

Dan replied,"I have feeling that Harry will become my son-in-law but i don't expect that he will become my son-in-law this early. I am too young to be grand father. I need to talk to him about contraception later if he need to intimate."

Emma surprised and nodded,"I also too young become grandmother this early. But, we know that Harry can provide our daughter a good life and our life will also be colorful and happy."

Dan nodded and kissed her cheek. Ragnok smile about the event. He was happy that Mr and Mrs Granger accepted the new status of their daughter without complain.

Crushbone opened the vault and let Harry and Hermione in.

Inside the vault, Harry and Hermione looked around. They found some books, rows of shelves, armors, weapon, jewels, scroll, and many items they thought as magical item. Harry's eyes were drawn to the painting while Hermione to books.

He noticed the woman's big belly and the man was holding his hand protectively over it while hugging her when he looked closer. Harry felt familiar to the portrait and said,"Dad ? Mom ?"

"Welcome son" said James portrait. "How old are you my boy ?" Lily portrait said.

"Sorry dad, mom. I don't have much time today. I have soul bonded 10 minutes ago and I need to take some ring to give to my wife and went with my adopt parent or parents-in-law now. I am 13 years old. "

"Okay son, we know. We want some talk later after the mess. Now, look right above the jewels. There is a family letter, read it and if your soul-mate is include about the criteria, wear yours and give your wife the other."James told his son "You may visit the main Potter Head of House vault at another time if your soul-mate is in criteria."

Harry did as his father requested. The letter was a brief explanation of Potter traditions.**"You must know that while you are Potter heir this doesn't automatically give you the status head status of Potter house even you are the last family. To gain the status, you must marry either muggle or muggle-born witch or at least half-blood witch. Potter family's wealth was come from the help of muggle or muggle-born or half-blood thru their suggestions and their analyze investment. Because of it, we appraise it. But If you marry pureblood, you will not eligible to the status as head of the house. If your heirs stick to the rule, he/she will be eligible."**

"Well I don't have to worry about that."Harry told his wife smiley. He still found it was incredible that this smart and marvelous girl whom he saved and loved dearly was now his wife. He never expected to get married this young, he only thought of bethoral based on the note and married when they were older enough. He thought '_At least I didn't need to face protective father when I wanted to propose.'_

He took the rings and put one in his finger and the other on Hermione's. Both rings flashed once when put on their finger, before adjusting the size. "You are now officially Lord and Lady Potter, Head of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter." Painted James declared watery and Lily wiped her tears.

They immediately promised to come back later and returned to the room. Her parents surprised to see the ring in Hermione's finger and they thought to have a talk at lunch about this. They noticed that Harry and Hermione held their hands together entire time. They didn't have problem about this. When they returned to the lobby, Griphook came and gave them Harry's passport along with some documents about other houses he had.

They left the bank thru secret exit to muggle London. They went directly to fast-food restaurant and ordered the foods. Dan and Emma insisted they would pay for foods and Harry and Hermione's clothes. Dan told Harry that he was still his adopt son even now he was his son-in-law. He would pay for his expense until he was old enough to get married in muggle world. He also told him that Harry would pay for Hermione's magical thing since they were married in magical law. Harry wanted to protest about it, but silently thanked them for accepting him. Hermione smiled about this.

After finishing lunch, they went to department store. Emma and Hermione were happy to choose the clothes for their new 'doll'. Dan laughed heavily to the poor 'son'. Harry felt Hermione's feeling and was happy about it. Harry liked most types clothes of what she had chosen for him. Hermione blushed when she could see with their bond that Harry was changing to try his new swimsuit and some shorts and trousers.

Dan said to Hermione,"I think you also need some new bikini and some underwear. You seem to have outgrown those we bought you last summer. I had conversed with Ragnok before and he told me that as soul bond couple, you will get a speedy development."

It was Harry's turn to see what to do for measuring Bra. He smiled about it. He thought that shopping was very enjoyable but tiredly. He saw the satisfied smile from Dan and Emma about him and He thought,_'Now, I have a family who loved me._' He smiled to them.

They finished their shopping in London with a nice dinner at Japanese restaurant. Harry didn't want to eat sushi only was encouraged by Hermione to try. Harry told them that the raw seafood made him remember of raw beef his aunt gave him. Emma pointed that not all sushi was raw material. Hermione made him tried some cooked sushi. He liked it. Emma asked him to try some sashimi. She told him about the freshness and nutrition of the fresh seafood. Dan told him that in the seafood restaurant, you must choose the raw seafood to let chef cooked for you. Harry tried one. He didn't immediate like it, but he was willing to try since he saw the support and love from his parents-in-law and his wife. After finishing dinner, they went home.

Meanwhile in the same time in ministry

After several magical waves, some ministry officers were death. Amelia, Sirius, Remus and aurors came immediately and checked for the cause and the death body. Remus used his brain and found out that soul-bond had been detected. Amelia, Sirius and officers of betrothal and marriage surprised about this. They never knew that soul-bond would do like this. The head of betrothal and marriage (Gloria Stainfast) prepared the letter with ministry stamp on it.

Remus told Amelia and Sirius that the couple was Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger. They could not say anything. This was beyond their imagination that Sirius's godson would do soul-bond. Gloria wanted to send the letter but Amelia asked her to hold it until minister knew it.

Kingsley reported to them that,"All of the death bodies have dark mark in their sleeves."

"WW-what ?"

Kingsley nodded and Fudge wanted to arrest Harry for the mess he had created included the death of his secretary, but all the aurors and the officers refused it. They had felt tired for long time because of the attitude of them when they alive. They were happy that the ministry officers with dark mark died. They wanted to do some peace in their work.

Fudge lost for what had happened. He had lost his secretary and a quarter of his workers. He didn't know that there were many death eaters in his ministry. He felt grateful actually. After the refusal from ministry workers, he made the decision to make it as unknown. Gloria knew that minister made it unknown, she immediately sent the letters to Granger's house.

Several hours later, Grimmauld Place

Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Kingsley, Shack, Tonks waited Albus in front of the Black mansion. Several seconds later, Albus arrived. He then let Sirius to lead since this is his house. Sirius nodded and led the group inside the house.

Amelia, Remus, Kingsley and Shack felt something dark flow in the house. The portrait of Sirius's mother shouted to them and ordered Kreacher to kick them out of house. Kreacher arrived and Sirius wanted to make some punishment to him but Albus held him when he saw some strange locket in Kreacher. He asked politely to Kreacher. Albus told him that they wanted to help to destroy the dark thing. Kreacher nodded. Albus had prepared some dragon's skin handler and Kreacher gave him the locket.

Sirius, Amelia, Albus, Remus, Kingsley and Shack felt the dark magic was coming from the locket. Albus knew indeed that this was horcrux. Kreacher told them,"Master Regulus give it to me to be destroyed. He told me that this is the precious thing of dark lord."

Sirius surprised about this. If the information was true, his brother didn't die as death eater. Tonk was happy that another of her cousin wasn't death eater.

"I have done much things to this locket, but it doesn't destroy. When I did some researches, i needed some 'parseltounge' to make it open and we can destroy inside."

Albus knew what it meant. He knew that LV special ability was parseltounge. He needed to ask Harry's help to open this. Sirius, Amelia, Kingsley, Shack, Tonk confused about this. Remus told them that based on Harry's story, Harry could speak parseltounge. Harry got some rumor about he was heir of Slytherin because of this abilty when he was in second year. Albus nodded and told them that because this ability, he could solve the problems and saved a student from the death of Basilik and counteracted the resurrection of LV.

After Albus' story, the other people still confused and tried to understand the things. They never thought that it would make some connections. Albus told them that at that time, there was another horcrux present. He told them about the diary which Harry destroyed and suspected it was from Lucius Malfoy.

Amelia, Kingsley and Shack didn't know what to say. It was beyond their imagination. Remus told them after eavesdropping that Lucius paid 'more money' than usual after the mess because of his son. Amelia, Kingsley immediately knew what it meant. They knew that Lucius had bribed the ministry to make his gang free, weak aurors, etc.

Albus knew what Remus pointed. He didn't think that Fudge would sacrifice the aurors. He knew that death eater was afraid of aurors and him. He needed some plan to sack Fudge and chose the fair minister to prepare defending the ministry from dark lord's followers. Amelia told them that aurors' budget had been cut by Fudge every year. She couldn't buy a good armor because of the small budget. She also told him that Harry had soul bond this afternoon. Albus surprised about this. He didn't think that the rare and strongest bond would occur. He knew that Harry and Hermione were best friend beside Ron Weasley, but from his observation, Harry always the one who soothed Hermione's anger towards Ron.

After several minutes discussion, They reached the agreement that they needed Harry's help to destroy this horcrux. Amelia and Sirius would contact Gringotts to deposit this item for a while. They wanted to give him holiday with his parent-in-law. They would ask for his help one week before world cup quidditch was held. And they parted.

Gringotts

Ragnok was alone in his office. He smiled about the progress of his customers. He never expected to see the soul-bond event in his bank. He thought for a while and shocked when he heard a sound.

"Ragnok… Ragnok…"

"W-who are you ?"

"I am Merlin and this is your ancestor, Gobel."

"W-what can I help ?"

Gobel,"Young goblin warrior, I was proud of your action yesterday. It's really the good decision for muggle police to give punishment to Dursley instead of us."

Ragnok replied,"Thank you for the complimentary, I really appreciate it."

Merlin,"We come here to tell you, Ragnok that the next king and queen of magical Britain are them Mr and Mrs. Potter. I want you to learn the special magic of goblin that the ancient goblin knew to determine the level of ancient magic knowledge and power because both of them must master ancient magic before they take the crown."

Ragnok,"A-ancient magic Merlin ?"

Gobel replied,"Yes, Ragnok. I am very sad about the development of goblin in this world, especially in this country. I will give you a note that you must learn it personally. It will tell you about the spell or the sign to decide the level and power of ancient magic."

"Thank you Gobel."Ragnok replied gratefully. Merlin and Gobel nodded and vanished from the bank. Ragnok saw a piece of paper appeared in front of him. He read about it and was pleased about the content.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Somewhere else in England**

The king of human-elf was sitting with his wife and was discussing something important with his friend, the king of fairy and his wife when suddenly both of the kings felt the appearance of something and heard the strange voices.

The king of human-elf ,"Who are you ?"

"Lay down your sword my friends. We come to ask your help."

The king of fairy replied,"How can we trust you, we don't see your image."

"In that case, please darken this room and place silent spell, so what we want to speak will be known only in this room's participants."

Both of the wives stood up and casted silent spell and darkened the room. They surprised to see the spirits of Merlin, King Arthur.

"K-King Artur ? M-Merlin ?"

"Yes, we are. My friends king and queen of human-elf Hogni, Calis and king and queen of fairy Kirigaya and Titania."

Hogni,"What… can we help ?"

King Artur,"I know that you have felt the sign my friends that the king will awaken soon. We want your help to protect this king-to-be. Since in this magical law, both of them are still underage even they bonded just now. They will need time to be able to do magic like as adult."

Kirigaya,"You mean that the energy waves that our citizen felt earlier was come from the king-to-be ?"

Merlin and King Artur nodded.

Titania,"What can we help to protect them ?"

Merlin smiled and told,"You can help them by protecting them from dark lord for a while. He needs to learn and master all the ancient magic before he can take the crown."

Calis,"We can do that but…."

King Arthur."We know your problems my friend. From human-elf race, i want your help not to protect the child, but curing the good people from dark magic. From Fairy race, I want your support and guidance for them to learn magic in good way."

Hogni replied,"We can help about that."

Kirigaya told,"We can do that, if only guidance…"

Titania,"But… how can we know that they are trusted not to use in evil way ?"

Merlin knew what it meant and told them the story about Harry. Hogni, Kirigaya didn't believe that their king-to-be had been treated worse than any slave they had. Calis and Titania couldn't say anything besides watery eyes. They vowed to help him and his bond mate to reach that stage. Merlin and King Artur smiled, nodded and vanished.

**Somewhere else outside England, Holy Place**

"The time has come for us to help our king."

"Yes, we only need to watch or guide them to master the ancient magic and protect them from the dark lord and take the crown. At that time, I think we should show them who we are."

"I hope the king will be wise and lead the magical kingdom to more modern and safe area."

"I heard for the last 15 years that every wizards or witches who were muggle-born and half-blood got unfair treatment in England, even all countries have opened it."

All the participants nodded and satisfied with the meeting. They would do the journey to England in the near time. They would stay hidden from England magical world until the king and queen took the crown. They didn't want to make the chaos and made pure-blood felt that they were in their side. They would ask two of their disciple to come to England immediately.

**Hogwarts**

Albus was furious about horcrux and Harry's knowledge about horcrux. He wanted some investigations when he heard sound,"Albus…."

Albus turned his head and saw the spirit of Dumbledore's family. Albus eyes widened about this view. His tears started to fall when he saw the spirit of his wife and his child and his sister.

"Dad…"

"Albus, we want you to stop your manipulation."

Albus replied,"But, I do it for greater good."

Ariana replied,"No my brother. You have blinded by your ambition. I am really sad about this. I feel guilty about your behavior."

"Dad… please don't manipulate any other person ok ?"

Albus couldn't say anything about this. He still shocked about the image of his family.

When they saw that Albus couldn't say anything, they decided to press further.

"Albus… you must know that your behavior isn't accepted by Gods."Ariana said.

"Gods want your vow that you will help the young soul-bond couple and become their grandfather."His wife said.

"Dad… I am not the only child you have. You have another children."

Albus's brain snapped back into focus when he heard this. "I still have family besides my brother ?"

His child nodded and said,"Yes, your other child is Hermione Potter great grand mom."

Albus shocked ,"A-are you serious ?"

His child nodded. Ariana smiled and told him that it was true. Albus excited and vowed voluntary to help the young couple and became better person. The Dumbledore family smiled, nodded and vanished leaving Albus to think what he need to do to protect his 'new found' family. He didn't know about Granger was his descendants. He would need to find out, but he thought 'it's more important to finish Voldemort for good and we can lead this magical children and magical country to more modern era.' He smiled about this and returned to his search for another possible horcurxs.

**While in Bones Manor**

Sirius and Amelia returned home after they made the journey for the day. They were drinking in living room when they heard the sound.

"Sirius, Amelia…. Can both of you come to Amelia's room ?"

Sirius and Amelia stared each other, shrugged and went to her room. When entering the room, they shocked to see the spirit of Lily and James Potter along with Edgar Bones.

James said,"Hello Sirius, Amelia."

Sirius and Amelia couldn't speak. They thought that this had to be dream and tried to pinch their cheek and found out that this was not dream. Sirius recovered from shocking first and replied, "How can be ?"

Amelia recovered and ran to her brother and said,"Brother!"

Lily,"Amelia, you can't touch us. We are in spirit, remember ?"

Amelia blushed about this and could only able to stare her brother and her tears fell.

Edgar showed this was his opportunity to lead his sister to better life and said,"Amelia, I am very proud that you raise my daughter with love so she can become like you. I want you to upgrade the wards around manor Amelia."

Amelia shocked and replied,"What do you mean brother ?"

"I mean that our death because of the insufficient wards power. We could not escape since our wards could only hold for 1 minutes. Because of that I want you to add another wards and strengthen the wards around the manor that will stay long enough until it fall." Edgar replied.

Amelia's tear fell and only nodded.

James,"Sirius, Amelia. We have some serious discussion."

Sirius,"What it is Prongs ?"

Lily replied,"You know about your godson Sirius ?"

Sirius nodded and James said,"It's about Harry."

Amelia,"About Harry ?"

Edgar replied,"Yes, Amelia. Harry is the king-to-be of magical Britain. He needs all the help to protect him while learning the ancient magic which only king knows it with the help from Gods. Hermione is eventually will become the queen since her bonding to Harry today. Her power is less powerful than Harry.."

Amelia,"You mean that Harry has blood descendent from King Arthur ?"

James and Lily nodded. James told,"I don't know about this until our meeting with Merlin and King Arthur. "

Sirius,"I know James, your dad will tell you if he has known about it. So… what can we help ?"

James smiled and said,"Marry Amelia, Sirius, raise family while you help to take care of Harry until you have your own children and help to prevent war if possible."

Sirius and Amelia blushed and Edgar stepped to put his hand on their shoulder and said,"You guys have our blessing. Father and mother also blessed this, Amelia, even they can not come today. Actually father and mother want to come to tell you that your choice of husband is acceptable. They will try to come like us when the war has finished. They didn't want you to remember the sorrow and the destruction of Bones family because of the first war. They want you to start a new life and continue Bones line, even it merge with Black line. They also want that if Sirius is agree, that one of your sons' family name is after Bones family name."

Sirius and Amelia's tears fell and wet themselves. Sirius nodded. They stared each other and kissed. After several seconds they parted because of the lack of oxygen and saw the spectators and blushed like tomato.

Lily said,"Don't prank anybody for a while Sirius beside death eater. Please behave yourself. Strengthen the wards. So this is sayonara for a while. We will meet you again some times in the future. Ask your elf Amelia for potion to help Sirius recover and return his before-Azkaban-body. Bye." And the spirits vanished. Sirius and Amelia stared each other again and because of the spirit's courage, they tried to take another step in their relationship. Sirius thought of propose and said to Amelia ,"Amelia, I know that we love each other for long time. Will you marry me ?"

Amelia blinked her eyes and said,"Yes!" and kissing him wildly. Sirius smiled about this and thought about his life afterwards. He wanted quite wedding, so a little people knew about this. He had to deal with death eater and LV supporters. He didn't want to risk his new family was in immediate danger like James and Lily or Frank and Alice.

Amelia called her elf "Misty!" and asked for the potion. She surprised that the elf knew about it. She politely asked to make one for Sirius to recover. Misty nodded and went to make the potion. Several minutes later, Misty returned with the potion in her hand and gave to Sirius. Sirius drank and felt something and slept. Misty told Amelia that the side effect of the potion was the drinker would sleep at least twelve hours to help the potion work. Amelia nodded and slept together with her-husband-to-be.

Chapter 7 end


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : sorry for long update. my stupid internet provider blocked access to this website. So i need to search the way to access this website. I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks.

**Ch8**

**Granger home**

They entered the house with an owl for confirmation from betrothal and marriage section. They knew what the mail was. Dan and Emma had accepted their daughter new relationship in the bank earlier. Harry had asked them to prepare for wedding when they were old enough, they agreed. They were thankful about Harry's honest and his attitude even his home live was miserable.

Emma told Harry and Hermione,"Now, I know that you have married in magical world and you will share Hermione's room or guest room but I want you to know that I am not ready to become grandmother."

Harry said sadly," Don't worry dad, mom. I am not ready to become father too. I don't have any role father in my life. My uncle didn't care or love me. He threw me to the cupboard below the stair every time."

Dan hugged Harry and said,"Now, you have me to become your role and you don't need to worry about your uncle anymore. The court has passed your guardianship to me."

Harry nodded.

"Now, we want to sleep. Tomorrow both of us have a morning appointment, so both of us will get breakfast in our clinic. We still need to go work for days before we will go vacation. And I want you did like today. Don't study all the time. You can do other activities. OK ? Nite children." Dan said and elder Grangers went to their room.

Harry and Hermione wanted to talk more about their development, so they stayed in living room. Harry asked Hermione,"Do you want some tea, coffee or juice ?"

"Juice, please."

Harry went to kitchen and saw that Dobby was there and gave him two glasses of Pumpkin juice. He thanked Dobby and Dobby disappeared. Harry went back to living room. They started to talk something.

"So… what are we ?"

"I think that we are husband and wife now."Harry replied happily.

"Yes, I am very happy to become your wife, but soul bond ?"Hermione said.

"Do you regret it ?" Harry sounded somewhat hurt.

"No, I could never regret bonding with you." This brought smile on Harry's face."I just need some time to get used on it. I don't expect that we immediately bonded when we accidentally kissed each other for the first time in lips, you know"

Harry nodded. He knew that he was not only the surprise one. Harry asked Hermione to toast their drink on celebrating their bond. Hermione nodded. They toasted, drank and cleaned the glass. They went to guest room since it was double bed and shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Dobby appeared outside the room cast silence and lock spell and disappeared. Harry and Hermione started to feel the effects of the potion and Harry pulled Hermione into soft kiss. He then pulled back and apologized. Hermione didn't let Harry apologized and pulled his head to her lips with such passion that Harry felt his become harder than it ever had before. "Hermione…"he moaned. "I don't think I can control myself. With your permission, I am going to make a love with you, Mione."

"Harry, I don't know how my lust to you as high as you, I also need you, but I want my first time in the bed. I don't want to be banged on wall. After that, we can do wherever you want."

Not bothering to answer, he pulled her shirt over her head, pushed her to bed and stared at her body. Hermione began to open her bra since she knew that Harry didn't know how to do. Their hands soon started an exploration trip of their own. They were exploring each other's body with high lust. The few items they were wearing were flung out of the bed shortly after.

Harry surprised about his knowledge of human body. He thought that this had to be the effect of their bond.

As their love-making continued, a golden mist started forming between their bodies, wherever they touch each other. As they were reaching their climax, it was becoming a virtual cloud, shrouding them from the world. They failed to notice this, as it was extremely bright light since they only eyed each other and in hurry. They also failed to notice their magical waves which somehow strengthen Hogwarts wards, Potter manor, gringotts and all light side ancient noble manors.

Once they reached climax, the mist dissipated, as if absorbed into their bodies. Harry and Hermione' lust were still high and they made love several times in many places in the room. They ended their love-making sessions when the sky started to lighten.

Dobby felt extremely happy even tired since he couldn't sleep because of his guilty to potion his master and his missuss. He felt their magical waves several minutes later and the sign that the bond completed. It lightened the weight in Dobby.

Emma and Dan woke up and found out that the teens still slept. They didn't have any time and made a note and went to clinic immediately since they woke up late. Dobby appeared in front of the guest room's door after Dan and Emma left and cast the counter lock and silence spell to the door and disappeared.

It was almost midday when Hermione opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember why she and Harry were in the floor and why she was feeling so happy and content. Some stickiness between her thighs and soreness below were a good reminder. She confused why she felt her lust was high last night but she thought that it had happened and didn't want to analyze any longer.

Hermione felt that Harry started to awake and she said,"Harry, love, we should wake up…"

Harry responded by opening his eyes. He confused why he was in floor and why he was feeling happy. He suspected that Dobby poisoned them to complete the bond. He thought that it had to be somebody who told him to fasten the completion of the bond. They went to bathroom together. After emptying their bladders, they snogged for a while and the sound of their empty stomach made them stopped and re-dressed.

They went to kitchen to find a memo that Dan and Emma went earlier and would meet them at night. They heated some foods and ate happily. After finishing, they held hands and returned to their room. They blushed when they could still feel their love-making sensation in the air. Hermione glanced at their bed and blushed hard when she saw red stain in bed cover. "Harry, we've not cleaned the bed and the room after our night activities."

Harry hugged her reassuringly,"We are married, so we can use magic right ?."

Hermione thought, _'How can be I am so stupid ?_' and took her wand and waved it to the bed and the room and mumbled a series of spell. The sheets were immediately cleaned and looked like the bed wasn't use. "Well, my dear husband, is this your liking ?"

He turned his eyes to her and pointed,"This is very much my liking." They kissed. Several minutes later, they returned to living room and Harry made some late lunch.

Harry was heating the foods when he thought that this was the time to tell Hermione his other secrets. While eating, he told her about the notes, the teeth, and a feather. Hermione shocked about this. She told him that it had to be some ancient magic which she read long time ago. She wanted to try some. She asked Harry about it and Harry said that he did it at night. He suggested that they meditated and did it tonight. Hermione nodded.

Harry asked Hermione about ancient runes which Hermione switched to her lecturer mode. Harry surprised that he could make or modify the formula with ancient runes. He would like to do this later. He asked Hermione about some outdoor activity. Hermione pointed that the water in the pool had to be warm enough for them to relax or swim.

Harry went to their room, was only stopped by Hermione. She told him that they usually took it nude. Harry blushed but tried to relax when they naked and sat in the warm pool.

Harry took it to meditate. He tried to concentrate, and felt the warm water, the summer air. He surprised that Hermione quickly went out from the pool and when to bath room. She returned several seconds later with a little anger.

"WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HARRY JAMES POTTER ?"

"I…"

Harry knew that he was in danger and tried to feel the water. He froze that the water was now as cool as ice. Hermione saw him panicked and she sighed ,"Please don't make it immediate change my dear husband. I don't know what you have done, but i am quite frozen because of it. I search for seconds in your thought and fail. Since I start to freeze, I need to get hot water to free it."

Harry knew and nodded. He tried to return the water temperature and was success. Hermione's hand tried to the pool and she nodded and returned sitting beside him. Harry apologized to her and promised to tell her when they were alone at night. Hermione nodded and snuggled closer.

After several hours, they finished their pool session. Harry went to refrigerator to look some ingredients and asked,"What do you want to eat tonight Mione ?"

Hermione eyes widened about this and said,"Are you sure you can cook real food beside heating ?"

He grinned."Why do I get the impression that you have the problem with cooking ?"

"I am forbidden in kitchen Harry. Last time, somehow I made an egg turn to green." Hermione said.

"So… what do you want to eat now ? Lasagna ?" Harry asked.

"Whatever Harry, I never tasted your cooking before, so anything is fine with me." Hermione said smiley.

When she was sitting the table, the bell rang. Hermione ran to open the door and her parents came in and surprised that they smelled something good. They surprised when they see Harry was cooking. Emma said,"You don't need do this Harry. We are more than capable to do this."

"Don't worry mom. I like cooking. So, it's not a problem."

"Okay, just you know that we are also capable okay ?"

Harry nodded and mastered the foods. He put the well-done food in the table and they ate together. Dan, Emma, and Hermione surprised about the taste. They never ate something delicious like this and praised him about it. Hermione wondered what another meal that Harry could make. Emma would like to cook something delicious like this and would corner Harry to teach her. Dan's reaction was comical. He said that his decision to make Harry his son was beneficial even he was his son-in-law. Harry blushed about this. After finishing, Harry and Hermione went to their room (still guest room) to do some researches.

Harry told Hermione how to meditate. Hermione tried it and failed in the first process. She was simply trying too hard.

"Mione, this is something that can't be forced. You have to focus, relax, to find your center."Harry told.

Hermione looked again to Harry and nodded. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She thought,'_OK, Center means focus on one thing. What is the one thing that can help me focus all my though ?'_ Then she saw a flash of green in the barrage of thoughts running through her head. She reached out and there were startling green eyes, Her husband's eyes. And she lost in it. Harry blushed about this and was happy because of it.

Hermione was still physically in clearing but her thought that clearing was much different that it had looked when she had shut her eyes. Even though her eyes were shut, she could see the tall ancient virgin forest and virgin water.

As she drifted, she could sense all the living creatures around her. She didn't know all the creatures, but right now, she wanted to experience the whole. This was nice and calming but at the same time energizing. Then she heard something, something was moving just out of her sight. Hermione calmly waited to see if the animal would show itself. She glanced back and saw happy otter face. Hermione couldn't help and smiled back. The otter walked to sniff her outstretched hand and scampered away.

Harry was happy about Hermione's interaction. He then made decision to meditate too. He quickly meditated and they surprised to see their minds somehow merge to one. Hermione was afraid when she felt something was flowing towards them. Harry assured her that the flow was magical flow. He told her that the first time he meditated, there was also flow like this. Hermione's eyes widened about this and would like to research later.

After several minutes, they finished their meditation. They made love too and went sleep.

~0oo0~

**In Harry's dream**

"Harry, my boy"

Harry saw who called him and tears fell. "Mom ?"

"Yes, Harry. I am sorry my boy. We can't come to you like we did to Sirius. Since the Gods have planned the others for you."

Hermione felt something thru their bond and searched it. She stopped at her track when she saw the image of Harry and Lily Potter.

"Come hear my daughter in law." Lily said to Hermione.

"Mrs. Lily Potter ?" Hermione asked while started walking towards them.

Lily nodded and hugged Hermione. Harry saw happily. Lily then told them about their fate and their destiny .

"You mean I am a king Mother ?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I surprise when I know about it. James's parents never told me before. Even James doesn't know about it." Lily said sadly.

"But, how can Pendragon's blood in Potter's blood ?" Hermione asked.

"That's also we didn't know dear." Lily said.

"I don't have much time, my children. You must learn all the ancient magic, so the magical creatures and muggle-born and half-blood wizards/witches will get their fair treatment." Lily said.

"Do you mean that all notes that I got when I meditated the first time mom ?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded and said,"Yes, my boy. I know that yesterday you completed the bond.."

Harry and Hermione blushed like tomato hearing this.

"Harry, Hermione, the force for both of you to complete the bond was come from nearly destroyed magical creäture, human-elf. When King Arthur ruled the kingdom, human-elf did many healing processes. Now, the kingdom of human-elf was only left around less than half from King Arthur era."

Harry and Hermione surprised about this. They knew now that Dobby was the one who potion them to complete the bond hurriedly and the king of human-elf was the creator of this. They didn't want to make his sad about this. Harry thought,_'Now, we have completed the bond, so we can move more faster than before.'_. Hermione thought_,'I know there was something about it. But, it's already happened. I didn't want to analyze about this again.'_ Both blushed about their thought.

Lily satisfied about the teens reactions. She told them again,"Harry, Hermione, human-elf creätures will help curing our friends who got dark magic curse and somebody who stay in coma, including your godmother Harry, Alice Longbottom."

"You mean that my godmother is still alive ?" Harry asked watery.

Lily nodded. "Yes Harry. Alice and Frank Longbottom got tortured badly from Bellatrix. Human-elf king and queen Hogni and Calis will cure them, so we get more power to destroy LV supporters. What have you done to thirteen death eater is good."

Hermione,"You don't mean that our Neville's parents right ?"

Lily said,"Yes, they are Neville parents. Please don't tell anybody about this. I don't want you get any more dangers than usual. It's enough for me to worry you all the time."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Lily hugged again and told,"Hermione, please ask Madam Pomfrey for contraception spell or potion. You are lucky Hermione that you haven't entered your ovulation or I am sure that from last night activities, you will get pregnant. So, please learn well and Harry, you will be able to call the true king sword "EXCALIBUR" when the time is right, and the conditions are fulfill."

Harry and Hermione blushed when hearing about their night activities. They nodded and promised to learn all the ancient magic and stayed this information secret. Lily smiled about this and vanished.

The teens awake in the middle night and chatted about it. Hermione surprised about the fact that Harry could become an animagus. He asked her to accompany him learning ancient runes and arithmancy. She nodded. She thought,_'Now, I have become totally his wife. Luckily that my period hasn't come or I am sure that I am pregnant now. The fair treatment and judgement is good.'_ Harry blushed hearing her thought and reply,_'Love, I am the lucky one, you are smart, beautiful, and love the real me it's more than enough. Now, let's go sleep. We can search and learned again tomorrow. We have more days to learn and explore before we went vacation. Please don't forget to mail Madam Pomfrey about contraception. '_

_'I am not that pretty Harry, but I like the way you thing about me. Yes, my husband, i will mail Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. Now, let's sleep my dear husband.'_

Harry nodded _'yes dear'_ and they slept again drifted in their mind about their future family.

chapter 8 end


End file.
